1694
by Zia Robtd
Summary: Jackson Overland Frost . Un adolescent heureux, ayant vécu sur terre il y a plus de 300 ans .. je vous invite à faire la connaisance de ce jeune homme , dans sa vie d'avant .. cela en un long one-shout de 3 ,080 mots . pré-film


**Kikou mes cocos ! Alors on se retrouve pour un one-shout que j'ai imaginez . J'espère que vous l'apprécierai .. on dit souvent que la sœur de Jack se nomme Emma . Et bien , j'ai décidez de faire un léger changement , ça vous changera un peu ;) **

**alors pour résumez , voici un one-shout racontant la vie de Jack avant sa mort , juste avant le film . Et rassurez vous , pour la date , j'ai bien calculez ! Même si je HAIS les maths .. Alors bonne lecture et à bientôt ! :D**

**ps : et encore désolé pour les petites fautes d'orthographes ! **

1694 , Quelque part en Amérique:

- Jack !

Une petite fille brune se mit à rire aux éclats, tombant sur une meule de foin . Elle se tena les côtes tendis qu'un jeune homme se jeta sur elle , la chatouillant de tous cotés . Il avait une chemise blanche , avec par dessus une veste marron sans manches . Il avait également un pantalon marron fonçés , avec au niveau des chevilles des lacets et était pieds nus . Il avait les cheveux bruns , coiffer en bataille et avait les yeux d'une très belle couleur noisette . Sa sœur se mit à rire , se débattant du mieux qu'elle pouvait face à lui

- Jack ! Nooonn .. je t'en supplie .. arrête ! .. au .. au secours !

Jack ne fit que redoubler ses chatouilles , jusqu'à ce qu'une voix féminine ne les interpelle

- Jackson Overland Frost , arrête d'embêter ta sœur !

- Oui maman .. se plaigna t-il , laissant sa tête tomber en arrière

Il se redressa , laissant sa sœur respirer . Elle essuya une larme , avant de frotter son poing contre sa tête , ébouriffant encore plus ses cheveux .

- Allez ! Fait pas cette tête là ! T'aura ta chance ! Une autre fois ..

Jack plissa les yeux, ayant un sourire au coin et prit Lucie dans ses bras , l'étouffant contre ses bras . Il observa le ciel à travers une petite fenêtre de l'auberge et fit un léger sourire . Il donna un baiser sur le front de Lucie , avant de prendre sa cape brune et de partir en courant vers le village

…

Jack passa dans son village , un sourire aux lèvres . Il salua de la main chaque villageois qui passait . Il tira une légère grimace , quand il sentit le froid de la neige picoter sous ses pieds . Quel idiot ! Sortir en plein hiver sans bottes . Très ingénieux . Mais il faut avouer que Jack était tête en l'air . Toujours en train rire . Faire des farces . Mais il rester quelqu'un de simple , d'une gentillesse et d'une générosité incomparable . On pouvait lui faire confiance . C'était sûr ..

Puis , alors que sa promenade matinale se passait bien , il fut bousculer sur le coté . Il tourna la tête et vit une émeute de femmes frapper à la porte en bois d'une boutique vendant la nourriture . On pouvait voir une pancarte plaqué contre la porte . « Plus de pain » . Les femmes se mirent à frapper , regardant par les fenêtres tous en hurlant . Jack soupira . Puis, il sentit son estomac gronder . Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait avoir faim .. mais c'est très dure de se nourrir quand la famine est à votre porte ..

Il observa attrister le comportement des villageois .. et puis , ils peuvent allez dans les bois , cherché des fruits au mieux d'user leur énergie à frapper et d'hurler famine ! Il secoua la tête , face à ses pensées . Puis , son estomac hurla d'avantage . Il se tena le ventre , se léchant les babines . Il tourna la tête , et vit Lucie s'approcher , regardant attrister la boulangerie fermé

- J'ai faim ..

- On a tous faim .. répondit Jack un sourire triste sur le visage .

Il soupira et tourna la tête . Puis , un léger sourire machiavélique se dessina quand il vit un stand vendant des pastèques . Il se tourna vers sa sœur et lui fit un clin d'œil . Celle ci aperçut le stand et eut le même sourire que Jack . Ils se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête à l'unisson .

..

Le marchand posa une autre pastèque sur le rebord , la tapotant . Il tourna la tête , observant le moindre client . Puis , Lucie s'approcha , le regard remplis d'une profonde tristesse .

- Monsieur .. aidez moi .. j'ai perdu ma maman ..

Le marchand tourna la tête , les mains sur les hanches . Puis , deux mains se rapprochèrent du haut , et empoigna la pastèque , l'emportant avec eux . Jack se trouvait sur la toile accroché par dessus le stand . Il fit un sourire , ramenant le fruit avec lui . Il se pencha vers le bord et fit un signe à Lucie . Celle-ci leva discrètement les yeux et fit un léger sourire , fixant le marchand face à elle

- Ah non ! Désolé , enfaite je viens de me souvenir que je devais l'attendre .. euh .. chez moi ! Salut !

Elle lui fit un sourire et partit en sautillant . Le marchand se gratta la tête et haussa les épaules . Il se tourna et plissa les yeux , ne voyant rien sur le rebord en bois .. Jack arriva derrière sa sœur et lui fit un pied de nez , lui donnant à deux bras le fruit . Il se pencha et lui fit un signe de tête

- Rentre à l'auberge , vas donc manger !

- Et toi ? Demanda Lucie

- Je me débrouillerai . Allez , file !

Lucie lui fit un sourire et partit en courant . Jack se leva et soupira . Puis , sa vue se cacha . Il fit un léger sourire mettant ses mains sur celles recouvrant ses yeux .

- Qui c'est ? Fit une voix féminine

- Mmmh … le lapin de Pâques ? Plaisanta t-il

- Tu peux être idiot parfois

Jack enleva ses mains et rouvrit les yeux , se retournant . Il vit une magnifique jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns légèrement bouclés en cascade sur ses épaules . Elle avait une très belle robe bleu fonçé simple en toile de jute , lui arrivant aux chevilles : manches lui arrivant en dessous des coudes et une simple ceinture en corde accroché autour de sa taille . Elle fit un sourire et prit Jack par la main

- Viens !

Jack ne protesta pas , se laissant guider par l'adolescente . Il traversèrent la forêt de pins en marche rapide , la jeune fille confiante .

- où tu m'emmène Gisèle ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas . Jack roula les yeux au ciel , emmener par Gisèle . Puis , ils arrivèrent face à un grand lac gelé , entourer par les pins de la forêt . Jack fit un grand sourire, les yeux remplis d'émerveillement . Gisèle fit un léger sourire , se tournant vers le brun .

- J'ai trouvé cet endroit quand je suis allé chercher du bois .. et j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi ! Joyeux anniversaire Jack ..

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle , un sourire attendris sur le visage . Il s'approcha et posa ses lèvres chaudes sur celles de Gisèle, le cœur batifolant . Celle-ci se rapprocha de lui , plaçant ses mains derrière sa nuque . Il se sépara d'elle , la fixant dans ses yeux verts émeraude .

- Je t'aime ..

- Moi aussi .. tu devrai le savoir pourtant ! Plaisanta la jeune fille

Jack roula les yeux au ciel , faisant un léger rire . Il se pencha en avant , et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Quand j'aurai fêter mon anniversaire , je serai majeur .. on pourra alors se marier et vivre heureux !

Gisèle fit un sourire et le fixant dans ses yeux marrons . Jack recula d'un mini pouce , et prit la main de sa bien aimé , faisant glisser un anneau autour de son doigt . La jeune fille ouvrit grand ses yeux , l'observant . Puis , elle fronça les sourcils , lui lançant un regard inquisiteur

- Combien ça ta couté ?

- Ce n'est pas la question ..

- Jack , je suis sérieuse

- Oui , moi aussi .. écoute , on en reparlera une autre fois ..

Gisèle soupira , et secoua la tête . Elle ne pouvait pas résister face à son sourire charmeur .. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa de nouveau , passionnément ..

…

- Joyeux anniversaire , Joyeux anniversaire , Joyeux anniversaire Jack ! Joyeux anniversaire ! Firent Lucie et sa mère en cœur .

Jack fit un sourire et souffla une bougie placer sur un morceau de pain .. la crise mes amis ! La crise ! . Sa mère et Lucie applaudirent tendis que Jack fit un sourire . Sa sœur s'approcha et Jack la prit , la mettant sur ses genoux .

- Tu as quel âge Jaaaack ? Demanda t-elle

- 18 ans , et toutes mes dents ! Fit-il un sourire aux lèvres

- Tu verras plus la fée des dents ?

- Moi non , mais toi oui ! Ahhhhh regarde toutes ces caries !

Lucie mit ses mains dans sa bouche , cherchant . Jack émit un rire . Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait faire des blagues . Foireuses , certes , mais ça l'amusait ! Sa mère soupira et tendit un paquet à Jack

- Je sais que nous n'avons plus beaucoup d'argent , mais j'espère que ça te plaira ..

Il lança un regard inquisiteur à sa mère avant de prendre timidement le gros paquet . Il le posa sur ses genoux , Lucie se mettant de coté , et l'ouvrit . Il fit un grand sourire . Il y avait dans le paquet une paire de patins à glaces magnifiquement décorés à ses goûts . Il leva la tête vers sa mère , un sourire illuminant son sourire . Il les mit de coté et se jeta dans ses bras , la serrant contre lui .

- Merci ..

Il se sépara d'elle et se tourna vers sa sœur . Celle-ci mit ses mains dans son dos , un sourire aux lèvres

- Jack , tu pourras nous montrer à moi et à mes amis ton imitation d'élan fou ? C'était trop marrant !

- J'ai une meilleure idée .. tu as toujours tes patins de l'année dernière ?

…

Jack prit ses patins et les mit autour de son cou , les suspendant dans son dos . Lucie fit un pas en avant , entrainant Jack par la main . Sa mère se mit à la porte , un sourire légèrement inquiet sur le visage

- Soit prudent ..

- Promis , répondit Jack lui faisant un sourire

Il se tourna , entrainer par sa sœur , tendis que sa mère referma doucement la porte en bois . Il fit un rire , devant l'impatience de Lucie. Ils traversèrent le village , discutant entre eux . Puis , Ils entrèrent dans le bois enneigé , les rayons du soleil presque cachés par les arbres dont la hauteur était imperceptible . Lucie fit un sourire et se cacha derrière quelques arbres , jouant à cache cache . Jack fit un sourire et marcha à pas de loups , les mains devant lui

- Je suis le grand méchant loup et je vais te manger toute cru !

Lucie éclata un rire , venant de se faire surprendre par son frère . Ils coururent à travers la forêt , leurs rires résonnant à travers la vallée . Puis Lucie se stoppa , Jack s'arrêtant derrière elle . Le lac gelée se trouvait face à eux , illuminer par les rayons du soleil . Les pins l'entourait , la neige ornant le tout , ainsi que les stalactites suspendus en dessous des branches des sapins . La jeune fille fit un grand sourire, empoignant ses patins à deux mains

- Première ! Je l'ai dit !

- Tu peux toujours rêvée !

…

Crack !

Jack serra les dents , les bras de chaque coté de son corps . Lucie se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui , ses jambes tremblotant . Elle écarquilla les yeux , la respiration se faisant de plus en plus forte

-Jack .. j'ai peur ..

d'autres arabesques de glaces se formèrent sous ses pieds .

- Je sais .. je t'assures ..

Jack posa un pied en avant , mais la glace se craquela d'avantage . Il fit une legère grimace , se frottant les doigts avec nervosité .

- Mais tout .. tout va bien se passer ! Tu ne vas pas tomber dans l'eau .. ,tenta t-il de la rassurer, .. euh .. au contraire, on va bien rigoler !

- Non ! C'est pas vrai !

- Tu penses que c'est une farce ?

- Oui ! Tu t'amuses toujours à faire des farces !

- Non ! D'accord c'est vrai .. mais en tout cas , pas cette fois ! Je te promets, je te promets que tout ira bien .. il ne va rien t'arriver .. il faut que tu crois en moi

Lucie leva les yeux vers lui , et hocha la tête . Jack fit un léger sourire , cherchant un moyen de s'en sortir ..

- Si on s'amuser toi et moi ? On va jouer à la marelle , comme on fait d'ordinaire .. c'est moi qui commence .. attention .. 1..

Il posa un pied sur le coté , mais la glace sous son pied se craquela , faisant grincer ses dents . Il tourna la tête et vit la peur gagner sa soeur .

- Woh !

Il se trouva sur un pied battant des bras , comme un fou . Lucie éclata un rire , tendis que Jack se remit sur ses pieds .

- .. 2 .. 3

Il s'avança , et la glace sous ses pieds devint plus solide , le maintenant hors de danger .

-Très bien .. cette fois à ton tour ..

Il s'abaissa et prit un bâton recourbé en crochet sur le coté , le mettant devant lui à deux mains . Lucie baissa les yeux , l'inquiétude s'emparant d'elle . Elle prit une inspiration et fit un léger pas en avant , ne faisant que former des arabesques de glace autour d'elle

-...1 .. c'est ça continue .. 2 ..

Lucie s'avança d'avantage , tendis que Jack se pencha en avant , le bâton autourant sa taille

- .. 3 !

La jeune fille fut projeter en avant , tendis que Jack bascula en arrière . Sauf que ni l'un , ni l'autre ne savait qu'il avait atterit à l'endroit précis où la brune se trouvait . Lucie leva la tête et fit un grand sourire à son frère , sain et sauve . Jack se releva , un sourire soulager sur les lèvres . Il se pencha en avant .. et ..

CRACK !

On put voir la panique l'envahir, avant de chuter dans les eaux gelées du lac ..

- JACK !

Le son de sa voix résonna dans la plaine , tendis que le calme commença à s'emparer des lieux . Quelques morceaux de glace flottèrent dans le trou , l'eau devenue désormais calme . Lucie s'avança en rampant , les larmes coulant sur ses joues

- Jack ! Jack !

Elle se pencha vers le trou , et ses yeux s'horrifièrent , quand elle vit le visage de Jack couler dans l'obscurité . Puis , plus rien . Lucie plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche , les larmes coulant en abondance . Il va revenir . Il va revenir . Il va revenir . Il va revenir . C'est une farce . Il va revenir . Se dit-elle en permanence dans sa tête . Elle recula et prit ses patins, courant dans la forêt , laissant ses pleurs s'entendre ..

…

Un corps coula au fond de l'eau , l'obscurité l'engloutissant au fond .. Puis , apparut une aura. Une aura blanche qui se forma, se modela, tournant sur elle-même, tout en plongeant pour aller à l'encontre du corps de Jack . Puis , doucement , il ouvrit les yeux .. Ses cheveux bruns devinrent d'une couleur argenté et ses yeux noisette se teintèrent d'une couleur bleu glacé ..

« _L'obscurité .. c'est mon premier souvenir .. Il faisait noir . Il faisait froid . Et j'avais peur .. et puis soudain .. soudain j'ai vu la lune .. elle était énorme .. et elle brillait si fort .. elle avait l'air , de chasser l'obscurité .._

Son corps remonta vers la surface , brisant la glace qui recouvrait le lac . Il se retrouva maintenu hors de la terre , flottant dans les airs , devant l'immensité de la lune qui le fixait de ses grands yeux invisibles ..

_et une fois celle-ci disparut , ma peur elle aussi s'évanouit .. ce que je faisait là , et ce qu'on attendais de moi , ça je ne l'ai jamais sût .. et quelque chose en moi se demande si je le saurai un jour .._ »

…

- Woh ! Ohh !

Jack fit quelques loopings , puis tomba tête la première sur la terre ferme . Il fit quelques roulés boulés , sa cape recouvrant sa tête . Il se releva , et frotta sa cape , décollant la neige accrocher dessus . Il éclata un rire , son bâton en main . Celui-ci était veiné d'une magnifique couleur bleu clair .. Il s'avança , un grand sourire sur les lèvres . Il se trouvait dans un grand village . _Son village_ . Le feu était allumé au centre , illuminant les maisons en bois de sa chaleureuse lumière orangée .

- Bonsoir .. Monsieur .. bien le bonsoir madame .. madame ?

Il salua toutes les personnes sur son passage . Mais bizarement , personne ne réagissa , ne tournant même pas la tête vers lui . Il tourna sur lui-même , observant le lieu . Où se trouvait t-il ? Pourquoi personne ne réagissait ? Il haussa les épaules , continuant sa route . Puis , il s'arrêta devant une maison . Une jeune adolescente était recroquevillé sur elle-même , pleurant à chaudes larmes , sur le seuil de la porte . Son sourire s'estompa , les yeux plissés . Puis , un gros homme barbu sortit de la maison , et leva les bras au ciel

- Gisèle ! Arrête dont de pleurer ! Ce n'était qu'un bon à rien de la pire espèce !

La jeune fille se leva , poings serrés et sourcils fronçés , les joues et les yeux rouges .

- Non ! ce n'était pas un bon à rien ! je l'aimais !

- Foutaise ! Fit l'homme en donnant un coup de main dans le vide

Il se tourna et rentra . L'adolescente se remit à pleurer , levant une main devant elle . Elle fixa avec tristesse un anneau autour de son doigt . Elle abaissa la main , éclatant un sanglot . Puis , une petite fille courut vers elle et la serra dans ses bras , pleurant à son tour . Gisèle s'abaissa , la serrant dans ses bras . Elle frotta son dos , les larmes continuant de couler

- Tout va bien Lucie ..

- Il me manques .. murmura t-elle entre deux sanglots

- Je sais .. moi aussi ..

Lucie se sépara d'elle et prit sa main . Gisèle se releva et s'avança , essuyant une larme . Jack s'avança , penchant la tête sur le coté

- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Puis , Sa respiration se coupa et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent . Les deux filles venèrent de le traverser . Comme un fantôme . Comme si il n'existait pas . Il mit ses mains sur son ventre , fixant le vide devant lui . Il tourna la tête , tendis que d'autres personnes se mirent à le traverser . Il fit un pas en arrière , tournant la tête de tous cotés . Il lança un dernier regard au village , avant de partir vers le bois , sous le regard bienveillant de la lune ..

« _Je m'apelle Jack Frost . Comment je le sais ? C'est l'homme de la lune qui me l'a dit . Mais ça c'était il y a très , très longtemps .._ »


End file.
